


Jack Harkness always pays his debts

by Plume8now



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Ianto rolling his eyes, Jack being Jack, M/M, Same universe, flirting man and coffee man pairing, i'm not ashamed nor sorry, jokes & puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: “I may or may not have robbed a bank just now and please help me get away i’ll repay you in sexual favours and also cash."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fafsernir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/gifts).



> This little OS is a gift to my very dear friend Fafsernir who wrote a lot of great fanfictions for me, and always supported and helped me in my work whether I draw or write. Thank you for being such a good friend! <3  
> Merry Christmas and Happy new year to you all!

 

It was on a normal day, in a normal town with a normal person living a normal life and... And none of what's just been said was true.

Honestly, the name Jack Harkness was _not_ really compatible with the word “normal”, and Ianto Jones knew it perfectly well.

The man was running, coat wide open giving him the grace and voluptuousness of a superhero with a cape – but completely out of breathe. In his arm, there was a dark little bag. And in the bag? Well, there was money. Oh, and why was he running? Well...

“POLICE!” people shouted “You're under arrest!”, and Jack ran even faster if that was possible.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he swore as he tried to lose them. He reached his phone in his pocket and composed a number.

“Hello?” a male voice said.

“Ianto!” Jack instectively relaxed the moment he heard his voice. “Are you home- right now?”

“... Yeah I am, why? You need something?”

“Ok- great hm- so listen...”

“Jack, are you running?”

He sketched a smile as he turned on his left: “Yes, yes I am. But right now I need you to open your door please?”

“Jack, what's going on?” Ianto asked.

“I... may or may not have just robbed a bank just now? And the people working there – well, they didn't really like it.”

He had to wait a few seconds before hearing his lover's voice again.

“What?”

That was more like one of those 'what did I just hear you just did not just do?' than 'Can you repeat your sentence please I did not hear what you said because of your very stable breathing?”

“Remember... that alien who created a virus of self-destruction- transmissible through something- we ignored? Well- guess what? I found it! Money! We never _pay-_ attention to money... because everyone touches it!”

“Oh god. And so you're planning on robbing every single banks? What's the point?”

“Yeah so I _paid_ the victims a visit- and discovered they were all from the same bank! That's why I 'borrowed' it to bring it to Owen but the plan didn't go as well as it was supposed to.”

“Jack please... are you going to do puns like that the whole discussion?”

Jack scoffed. He knew, somehow, Ianto was smiling too.

“Just go straight to the goal, or should I remind you the situation you're currently in?”

“ _'Just go straight'_? Come on Ianto, I thought you knew me better.”

For the first time since the beginning of their conversation, Ianto sighed.

“I'm coming in- Don't worry, the police – uh– won't know I'm here, they- are persuaded they're chasing me right now but I managed to trick them!”

“You sound so proud,” he heard back.

“I'm- in. Don't move.”

“Jack this is my place I'm not-”

He hung up before he could actually hear the whole sentence. Less than a minute later, they were facing each other.

“Hi,” Jack said as he was trying to stabilize his respiration and calm his body after the damn improvised marathon he just did.

“Hi? That's all?”

“Don't worry, I'll _repay_ you in sexual favour and also cash later, I'm just trying to breathe right now!”

The other man smirked. He handed him a mug as Jack was sitting on his bed. “Coffee?”

“Thanks. Don't touch the bag though, I almost died myself.”

Ianto kicked the cursed money away and closed the door.

“Did you tell Owen?”

“He was with me, we got separated, he's already working on them with Tosh now.”

“So basically, everything's under control?”

“I guess.”

Ianto leaned on and Jack couldn't help it and seized his lover's tie to crush their lips together. Ianto passionately answered and took off his coat, whispering next to his hear:

“Then why wait?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I'm not ashamed of my puns and am even as proud as Jack Harkness is.  
> A comment please? 0:)


End file.
